


look at the moon, look at the sun

by shazamitylam



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post-ep.12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: Viktor thinks that there is no need to look at the moon when there’s something so beautiful right in front of him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt given to me by twitter user @nikiforcvs, "he is beautiful at any time of the day."  
> thank u very much I hope I did it justice

Viktor can’t remember the last time he truly looked at the moon.

Yes, he has glimpsed it out of the corner of his eye, noted the sliver or the full dazzle on a particularly navy night, but moonlit contemplations are a thing of the past, a past when he could stroll outside and grin at the moon without a vague emptiness weighing down his heart.

He supposes it’s a good thing that the nights kept him busy: competing, celebrating, sleeping. _Time flies when you’re having fun_ , he smiles wryly.

“Viktor?” Yuuri says, pulling him out of his thoughts. “What are you thinking about?”

Viktor grips Yuuri’s gloved hand, bringing it up to his cold cheeks. He smiles against the shape of the ring beneath the glove. “The moon is beautiful.”

Yuuri glances up, and Viktor resists the urge to kiss away the furrow in his brows. “It’s only a half moon.”

“It reminds me of your medal,” he says, and Yuuri’s other hand automatically rises to touch the silver.

“It’s still a half moon,” Yuuri says flatly, but a smile is growing on his face, and Viktor thinks that there is no need to look at the moon when there’s something so beautiful right in front of him.

* * *

 

_He can see the moon through his window, full and glowing and cold. It’s too bright, too much to fill up the tiny space inside. He hugs Makkachin to his chest, startling the puppy out of his sleep._

_“Look at the moon,” he says. No one responds._

* * *

 

The sunlight frames Yuuri’s cheeks as he sleeps, and Viktor marvels at the soft smile on his face. It's a complete contrast from the first time they met, he thinks. The drunken haze of the night against the peaceful quiet of the morning.

He was delighted then, and he is happy now.

“What is it?” Yuuri mumbles, eyes still closed. He seeks out Viktor’s hand with his own and holds it beneath the covers.

Viktor feels the warmth in his chest grow and grow, never stopping as long as Yuuri is with him. “You remind me of the sun,” he says. Yuuri buries his smile in the pillow, and Viktor laughs and throws his arms around him.


End file.
